


Hair

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas brushes Joe's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

Joe sat on the floor in front of the couch. Lucas had seen a picture of him when he'd been in the band. He'd had hair down to his ass and when Lucas had stopped drooling and found his voice, he'd begged Joe to let it grow again. He'd agreed, but only on one condition. The main reason he'd cut it was it had been such a pain to look after, so if he let it grow Lucas had to help him with it. He passed Lucas the hairbrush and leaned forwards. It was the best decision he'd ever made.


End file.
